1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of small and large granule, waxy starch fractions from waxy barley grains, and more particularly to a small granule waxy starch fraction which is characterized by a high degree of spreadability and to a large granule waxy starch fraction, which is capable of forming an exceptionally bright and clear paste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rice starch granules are currently widely being used in the formation of face powders or body drying powders, such as "talcum" powder. However, talc had proven to be largely unacceptable for many types of body powders, particularly baby powders, since talc can cause severe lung irritations.
Rice starch has proven to be a very successful substitute for talc since it is relatively non-allergenic and its 4-8 micron average particle size is too large to block the skin pores. Moreover, it has a high degree of spreadability which means that it will not cake easily, and the particles do not have a high degree of mutual attraction. One difficulty with rice starch, however, is that it is rather expensive. Substitutes for rice starch have therefore been suggested, however, none of the substitutes heretofore suggested have proven to be completely satisfactory. Corn starch and cow cockel starch have been suggested as potential substitutes for rice starch, however, it was found that the proportion of small grain particles in those varieties of starch was unacceptable. Cow cockel starch, for instance, has a particle size range of 0.75 to 2.0 microns; with a significant portion of its granules in the range of 0.75 to 1 .mu.. Moreover, cow cockel starch will not form a clear paste, as do the waxy starches.
A need continues to exist therefore for an inexpensive substitute for rice starch granules, which substitute would have a particle size large enough not to block or clog pores in human skin, yet which has the same favorable spreading ability.
There is concurrently a need for a waxy starch material which will form a clear, bright paste which can be used in food applications. The paste should be as free of a hazy coloration as possible. Waxy corn and waxy milo starches have been found to be satisfactory for this purpose, however, both are presently sold at a price substantially above regular starch.
The present inventors had considered using barley starch, and in particular, a new variety of barley starch developed by the present inventors known as Waxy Compana starch, which can be produced quite economically. However, that variety likewise was found to produce a hazy paste. As will be discussed further below, it has now been found that the haze is effectively eliminated by separating out the smaller granules from the larger granules and forming the paste only from the larger granules.
A need therefore exists for a form of starch that can be prepared into a very clear, essentially haze-free starch paste.